feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shipping Page
Welcome to the shipping page. Edit this page with a list of your favorite ships out of all of Feral Realms. Crack-Shipping's are allowed. Just type this in below- (Name) (Shipping's) List next to that shipping if it's a crack-shipping or real shipping. Ex;; Moon Harbringer Ships Wolfclaw x Selena (Crack-shipping) Balto x Alex (Crack-Shipping) Lady x Akai (Ship) Akai x Scourge (Crack-shipping) StoneTeller x Balto (Crack-Shipping) Izold x Balto (Crack-shipping) Izold x Alex (Crack-shipping) Crookedstar x Autumnwhisker (Crack-Shipping) Rory x Izold/StoneOfInsanity (Crack-Shipping + Story) Chammies Ships Ymir x Christa Grell X Sebas-Senpai Satskuki x Ryokou Mako x Ryokou Element Master x Demensoin Witch Void Princess x Infinite Sword Gumi x Miku Batlo x Alex Dakota x Balto Stone x Rory (HEUHEHUEUHEHUEHUEHUEHUEUHE) Stone x Alex Yato x Yukine ( Must be real hard dating a Loli sword Yato~) Balto x Squidward (Bitch Please this is OTP) Yato x Kimmy (S/O if kim reads dis ueuhehueuhe) Royal x A Cat Lady ( Idk what i was thinking~~) Royal x Squidward (Karasai desu ~) Lady x Balto x Akai ( Akai-Sama You has some competition~) Moon x Alex ( Idk i see this happening) Alex x Stone (StonexAlex=ErenxLevi~!) Lady x Akai (Oh Shit The OTP happening) Bill Clintin x Royal~ Bill Cipher x Akai ( Idk how to spell bill's last name xp) Kim x Me ( Bitch Please Me and Kim make the pink haired couple~!!) Kim x Royal (Cuz you know im on crack everyday of mai dear life) Kim x Levi ( The Fab Babies i see them) Bisha x Yato (Worst Enemies Make The Best Babie Ya Know) Infinite Sword x Alex (The Red Couple) Kim x Ara Haan ( I SEE THEM I SEE THE ADORABLE BRIDESChammyPie (talk)) Kofuku x Me x Kimmy (PINK HAIR UNITEEEE) Code Battle Seraph x Alex ( Alex gets paired with a robot yolo) Madoka x Homura (Bitch Please This Is OTP Tho Madoka and Kim is pure~) Madoka x Kim ~ Say'ri x Yen'Fay Chrom x Kim ( Oh Man The Chrom x FE Mu are gonna kill mah . . .) Royal x Trees Royal x Glaceon Royal x My Garbage Can Royal x Meiko Royal x Ash Royal x That Tree on my front yard that got struck by lightning twice Lucina x Say'Ri Say'Ri x Tiki Starry x Kim x Yen'Fay ( Oh Mai Gawds I Made The Worlds Best Crack Ship~) I'm Just Getting Started No Ones Safe Akai's Ships Yo chOO CHO o Lady x Akai (Kaidy) Moon x Alex (Crack-shipping, Alon ;) ) Balto x Alex (Crack-shipping, Balex) Dean x Castiel (deSTIE L Yo otP) Akai x Bill Cipher (extrEME CRACk shiPPING ewhhHDHHHA HAHA, Billkai) Balto x Squidward ( yaiS BALTWAr d) yes yes many more ᴬᵏᵃᶦ ˣ ˢᶜᵒᵘʳᵍᵉ ⁽ʰʰʰʰᵘᵉʰᵃʰ ˢᶜᵘʳᵏᵃᶦ⁾ Anca's ships aLL ABOArd Moon x Alex (Crack lel) Dakota X Balto (Crack) Annie x Armin Eren X Levi (yese dis true) Ymir X Christa or how u spell her name (real ship) Yato x Yukine (hiyori be mad huehue) Stone x Rory (already happened heuheueheh) Alex x Balto (maaaybeeeeee eue italreadyhappenedshutupancaok) Lady x Balto (hheeuheuheheueheuhuehuhauehauheauhuUAHEAHUAHEAHUEHAEUAHE) Royal x Squidward (HAUHAEUHEU) Wolf x Sel (k) Anca x Anca yese true love Rory x Stone Stone x Balto Stone x Alex Faith x SW i have more ships heheheheueheuheuhuauheauheau i shall call them S.S. Ship Balto freakin Realm's ships Eren x Levi (TRUE LOVE) Balto x Money (yas bish) Annie x Armin Rory x Kurai Scourge x Balto Dakota x Blood Akai x Bill Clinton (wOW BROTheR -akai) Balto x Lady (cause ya know.) Izold x Balto Cas x Dean Rin x Kuro Ok Im done. Wolfclaw ships Wolf x Sel Balto x Lady Lady x Akai Eren x Levi Sel x Sel Wolf x Jeff The Killer (yes, its a thing) Jeff The Killer x BEN Drowned Royal x Squidward Dakota's Ships Levi x Eren Jean x Marco Sebastian x Ciel Alex x Balto Sel x Wolf Scourage x Balto Izold x Balto Lady x Akai Royal x Squidward tree